Enter, SailorSun
by Vbabe85
Summary: This is my first attempt at publishing a fanfic, so please go easy on me! That being said,this story begins with a new student at school and strange going things happening in Tokyo. I'm open to suggestions, comments, criticisms. Now on with the show!


Author's note: literally translated, Amatsu Hikari means "heavenly light"

Enter: SailorSun

Usagi Tsukino rushes down the street panting for breath "this is the third time this week I'm gonna be late!" she whines as she turns a corner. She reaches Juuban High and throws open the door of the entrance."_I should have just told mom I was sick_" she thinks as she takes the stairs two at a time. She finally reaches her classroom and slides open the door, her teacher turns around from the chalk board to frown at her "Usagi, this is the third time this week you've been late, that's means you're on cleanup duty after school" the teacher says. "Yes ma'am" Usagi replies glumly and takes her seat next to her friend Ami. Usagi leans over slightly "Did I miss anything?" she whispers, "no, just the roll call" Ami whispers back. Ten minutes later the door opens, the entire class looks up as a girl with brown hair that stops a few inches past her ears and pale blue eyes walks in followed by the principle. "We have a new student joining the school today, this is Amatsu Hikari, from Osaka" he says. Amatsu bows "I'm pleased to meet you" she says smiling. "We're glad to have to have you, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" the teacher says as the principle leaves. "I moved to Tokyo with my family when my dad's company transferred him, I've only been here for a week, I'm still getting used to the change" she says. "I'm sure you'll like it here" the teacher says then points to an empty desk next to Ami, "You can sit there, Ami please show Amatsu where we are in the lesson" Amatsu walks down the row and sits down, Ami smiles at her "it's hard being the new girl, I know" she says. "It's not so bad; everyone here seems nice so far" Amatsu replies. Usagi leans over, "You can have lunch with me and Ami and our friends!" she says in a loud whisper. "Usagi keep it down!" Ami scolds. The teacher turns around, "Usagi and Ami, I hope you're paying attention, I won't be repeating today's lesson." "Sorry" the girls reply in unison. Amatsu giggles behind her hand and glances over at Usagi "sounds good" she whispers.

A strikingly similar man and woman enter a large office building in downtown Tokyo; both have jet black hair and eyes that a combination of green and yellow and pendants with red crystals on them. Inside the building a woman sits behind a desk while another woman leans on it speaking to her. The woman leaning on the desk turns around when she notices the couple. "You must be here about the rental" she says, "I'm Ichika Adachi, the real estate agent." The man smiles and extends his hand, "I'm Korin Nakahara, and this is my sister, Sakura." "It's nice to meet you, if you want to follow me the elevators are to the right, the tenth floor is the one that's being rented" Ichika says walking towards the elevators. "So what sort business will you be using this for?" Ichika asks as the doors close. "We do event planning, weddings, birthdays things of that nature" Sakura replies. After a few minutes the doors open and the three of them walk out. "You have plenty of space for your employees as well as 3 rooms that you can use as private offices or conference rooms, the building also offer Wi Fi and a fitness room on the bottom floor and-"suddenly Ichika is interrupted by her cell phone ringing "I'm sorry, this will just take a minute" she apologizes and walks down the hall. Sakura turns to Korin, "is this the location we've been looking for?" she inquires. "Only one way to find out" Korin replies and takes off his necklace, almost immediately the crystal begins to glow. "Looks like we found the doorway" Korin says. Ichika ends her call and walks over to the pair."I'm sorry about the phone call" Ichika apologizes again. "That's fine, in fact we've decided we're going to set up our business here" Korin says. "That's great, I just need you to fill out some of this paper work" Ichika says. "Actually I don't think any of that is necessary" Korin says. His eyes seem to glow as he focuses them on Ichika's, "you're right, it's not" Ichika says. "Wonderful, now there's just one more thing we need to do" Sakura says, she takes off her necklace and touches the crystal to Ichika's chest. A few minutes later, Ichicka exits the elevator on the bottom floor, her eyes have a glassy stare.


End file.
